Users of email applications typically receive a large number of emails daily, which can include various types of messages, such as work-related emails, personal emails, promotional emails, newsletters, and the like. Some emails comprise a time component (e.g., an expiration date, an date of an event or promotion, a due date), which, in effect, causes an email to be time-sensitive. An email that is time-sensitive can become irrelevant as the time component associated with the email passes. For example, the content of a time-sensitive email may expire or only be useful for a particular time period, may lose significant or relevancy after a certain time period, may require a response or action by a particular date/time, etc.
As can be appreciated, it can be time-consuming and inefficient to go through individual emails to determine what kind of messages they are, to determine if their contents are time-sensitive, and if so, to determine whether the contents are still relevant or active. Further, a user may miss out on time-sensitive emails that may require the user's attention.